


Samantha's Quandry

by iloveromance



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Samantha is overcome with guilt after she feels like she's neglected both Tabitha and Adam. (Episode: "Tabitha's Very Own Samantha").





	Samantha's Quandry

"Mommy, will you read me a bedtime story?"

Samantha smiled at her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Of course I will, sweetheart, but first-."

Tabitha, even at her young age, seemed to know exactly what Samantha was going to say; and the disappointment on her small face did not go unnoticed. This worried her. "Tabitha?"

"It's okay, Mommy. You need to check on Adam." Tabitha sighed. "I know that Adam is just a baby and you need to take care of him. I'll just go to sleep. Goodnight, Mommy."

"Oh, but Tabitha-." Samantha's heart broke, watching her daughter turn in her bed and close her eyes. For a second she considered staying in the room and reading

Tabitha's favorite book. But Tabitha was right; Samantha did need to check on Adam. After all, he wasn't even six months old. He was still a baby and he needed extra-special attention. But it did little to ease Samantha's guilt.

She kissed Tabitha's forehead and covered her with her pink comforter. "Good night, Sweetheart." She whispered. When the light was turned off, Samantha walked out of the room, pausing in the doorway. "I love you."

After a few minutes, she pulled the door closed, but then left it ajar. Tabitha would be all right, but parents, she'd learned long ago, could never take anything for granted. With a sigh she padded down the stairs, satisfied that Tabitha was safe, for the time being anyway.

When she reached the landing, Darrin turned down the corner of his newspaper and smiled at her, which made Samantha's heart flutter. Even after all these years she'd never know what she'd done to deserve such a wonderful and loving husband. She hurried to join him on the sofa, content to snuggle against his shoulder.

"Things go okay with the kids?"

"Fine, I-." she sat up and gasped in horror. "Oh no…"

Darrin immediately gave her his full attention. "Sam, what is it? What's wrong? Is it Tabitha?"

"No, it's Adam. I-."

He was on his feet. "We'd better get up there."

"No, he's fine. A-at least I think he's fine."

"What are you saying?"

Tears filled her eyes; tears she could no longer acknowledge. "Darrin, I'm a terrible mother!"

His smile disappeared and he sat down beside her and brushed his hand softly along her forehead, moving a lock of hair from her face. "Sam, no. Don't say that. You're a wonderful mother."

"Darrin, what kind of mother neglects her children?"

His eyebrows rose. "Neglect? Sam, that's ridiculous! You've never neglected our kids!"

"But I have, Darrin! Not ten minutes ago I told Tabitha that I couldn't read her a bedtime story because I had to check on Adam!"

"Well, that's understandable, Sam."

"I know, but-."

"Sam, what's this all about?"

"I was so… frazzled; I guess is the right word... that I walked right past the nursery and down the stairs, forgetting that he was even there! I-I should check on him now! Oh, I'm a terrible mother!"

He took her into his arms to keep her from leaving and held her close to him, kissing her hair. "Sam, stop this… please!"

She cried into his shoulder, clinging to him as though he would vanish into thin air if she let go. He'd done it before; vanished that is, even if it was the doing of her mother. She was certain that the higher-ups would make sure that she paid in some way for what she'd done. And taking Darrin away from her; the man she loved more than anyone in the world, was a good place to start.

She could feel his hand moving up and down her back; a feeling she loved so much. "Sam, Adam is just fine, I promise. Sure, he's a baby and needs our attention, but he's safe in his room. You would have known if something was wrong. What's that called again?"

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Mother's intuition?"

"Right. Do you have that feeling now?"

She thought for a moment. "Actually, no."

He smiled. "Well, then you have nothing to worry about."

"I know, but-."

"Sam, what's really bothering you? It can't be that you're worried about Adam. Come on, tell me. What is it?"

She sighed deeply. Darrin knew her better than anyone; even better than she knew herself. "It's Tabitha."

"Honey, she's just a little girl!"

"But she feels neglected, Darrin! She feels as though I love Adam more than I love her!"

"Did she say that?"

"No, but-."

Sam-."

"It's just not true, Darrin!"

When she started to cry again, he held her as before; and she was so close to him she could smell the faint scent of his musky cologne.

"Tabitha knows that you love her, Sam."

Despite Darrin's reassuring words, Sam wasn't convinced. "But for what other reason would Tabitha invent a new mother that she could have all to herself?"

"Kids do things like… Well, not exactly like Tabitha, but you know what I mean."

"But-."

He kissed her cheek. "You know that I don't like Tabitha using witchcraft, but all kids get jealous from time to time. It's natural. And like I said, she's just a little girl."

Overcome with love for her husband, Samantha put her arms around him and kissed him. When she drew back, he was smiling at her. "Well, what was that for? I mean, it was wonderful, but-."

She stopped him with a kiss. "For always knowing the right thing to say. I love you, Darrin."

"I love you, too. Now let's go and check on our children."

Hand in hand, they made their way upstairs. And Samantha knew that she had the most wonderful family a witch (or a mortal) could ask for.

THE END


End file.
